villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flintheart Glomgold (2017)
Duke Baloney, better known as his persona Flintheart Glomgold, is one of the main antagonists of the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. He is the owner of Glomgold Industries and Scrooge McDuck's rival and arch-nemesis, who is obsessed with becoming the richest duck in the world by either killing or surpassing him. He is voiced by , who also voiced Bloo on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Basch in Final Fantasy XII, and Marluxia in the Kingdom Hearts series. History Past In his youth, Glomgold, still using his real name of Duke Baloney, was (much like Scrooge himself) a poor shoe-shiner living in South Africa. During a chance encounter with Scrooge, Duke agreed to shine his spats and revealed his plan to become the richest duck in the world by using his shoe-shining money to buy a coal mine, stomp all the coal into a diamond and then use a diamond-tipped drill to mine for gold. Although objecting to his elaborate plot, Scrooge, deciding to put Duke on a path like his own, hands him a dime as payment, only for Duke to throw the dime away and demand he be paid in full. While attempting to explain he was giving him the dime as to teach him self reliance, Scrooge reveals that he is the richest duck in the world, making Duke even angrier at him for only giving up a dime. Scrooge tries to state the dime is symbolic of working for one's fortune rather than baking up poor schemes, resulting in Duke raging at him even more. Frustrated, Scrooge walks away, regretting even trying to help, not knowing that Duke had pick-pocketed him. Wanting to get back at Scrooge, Duke creates a new scheme to use Scrooge's money to create a superior Scottish persona and then dedicate the rest of his life to beating him, taking up the name Flintheart Glomgold. As Glomgold, he later moved to Duckberg in the late '80s and founded his company Glomgold Industries, becoming Scrooge's most dedicated rival. Season 1 In the pilot episode "Woo-oo!", Webby Vanderquack briefly mentions Glomgold and Ma Beagle upon meeting Huey, Dewey and Louie. Later, Glomgold fully appears when it is revealed that Donald Duck is applying for a job at Glomgold Industries. He hires Donald to be a sailor instead of an accountant, asking him what he knows about Atlantis. Later, Glomgold talks to Donald, Gabby McStabberson and Hack and Slash Smashnikoff about their mission to steal the Jewel of Atlantis and make him the richest duck in the world. After Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewy and Louie unknowingly make a stop on Glomgold's boat for a bathroom break, Glomgold plots to follow his rival to the jewel and steal it from him, but when Donald says that he's going to kill his nephews for not listening to him, Glomgold takes his statement literally. Upon reaching and entering Atlantis, Glomgold tries to have Gabby kill Scrooge's group with throwing daggers, although Donald "accidentally" foils this and covers it up by stating that they should wait and torture the group later, an idea that pleases Glomgold. Donald then strays away from the group under the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom and ends up saving Dewy from a booby trap, although his actions end up leading Glomgold to a shortcut, causing Glomgold to question why he even needed to hire his other minions. Upon reaching the Jewel, Glomgold proclaims himself as the Richest Duck in the World, only to be tackled by Scrooge, who is under the impression that Glomgold had captured Donald. After Donald explains himself, Glomgold reveals that he only hired Donald to use as a hostage in case Scrooge tried to stop him, escaping and leaving Scrooge, Donald and Dewy to drown in the slowly filling room. Upon encountering Huey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad, Glomgold has his minions fight them while he escaped with the Jewel, also betraying them and leaving them to die when he tries to destroy the sunken city. Glomgold then returns to land and claims to be the richest duck in the world to the press, only for Scrooge to appear with the real Jewel of Atlantis and upstage him, stating that the one Glomgold has is cursed. Enraged, Glomgold shouts at Scrooge, only to be grabbed and taken away by a Kracken. In "The Great Dime Chase!", Glomgold makes a cameo appearance as a guest on the TV series Ottoman Empire, where he is seen complaining and making unreasonable demands to the hosts. In "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", Glomgold and Scrooge engage in a "vision-based battle of will" (or, as Dewey puts it, a staring contest), in Duckberg's Billionaire Club. Glomgold and Scrooge are soon joined in the club by soon-to-be billionaire Mark Beaks, who annoys the both of them with his arrogant attitude and a remix of bagpipe music. Soon after Beaks leaves, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to form a temporary alliance to stop him from joining the Billionaire's Club. The next day, Scrooge returns to the club where Glomgold, who stayed there overnight, has put together a slideshow detailing the plan he formulated to get rid of Beaks. After an overly long "Declaration of Hatred" speech, Glomgold explains his plan to Scrooge: they will invite Beaks to a Billionaires Convention on a yacht, and then not show up, driving Beaks to forget his sorrows at the buffet table, which would make him distracted enough to not realize that the yacht was being sent into an active volcano. Beaks would then become so hot he would jump into the yacht's pool, which is shark infested, the sharks driving Beaks to forget he is in a volcano and jump off the yacht in fear. Scrooge criticizes Glomgold's plan, pointing out that they were only supposed to prevent Beaks from joining the club, not kill him, and rolls his eyes as Glomgold moves on to the "really complicated" part of his plan. Later, Glomgold attempts to explain his plan again after Scrooge questions why they need a stuffed rabbit, resulting in the latter discovering another slideshow detailing how Glomgold plans to betray him. Glomgold futilely attempts to explain himself, and after being nearly chopped in half by an axe, Scrooge realizes that he wasted the day obsessing over someone he doesn't like, much like Glomgold does, and leaves. At the end of the episode, Glomgold, disguised as a mailman, gives Beaks an invitation to the Billionaires Convention and starts implicating his plan. In "The Missing Links of Moorshire!", Glomgold competes against Scrooge in the annual Duckberg Billionaire's Club Golf Invitational at Moorshire, the birthplace of golf. To give himself an edge, Glomgold hires the best golf golfer in the world to be his caddy but immediately fires him when he tries to give some advice on winning. Glomgold then hires Louie to be his new caddy by promising to pay him. At the coin toss to see who goes first, Glomgold switches a regular coin with a two heads coin (which is easily noticed by everyone) but calls out tails and loses. Embarrassed, Glomgold tries repeatedly to throw the coin in the ocean, failing each time until Scrooge concedes the coin toss to Glomgold. At the first hole, Glomgold asks for Louie's advice and Louie just tells him to hit the ball in the hole, making Glomgold realize he was overthinking it. After he hits the ball, Glomgold is stunned when the ball flies straight, stays on course and hasn't been set on fire, remarking it was the best shot he has ever taken and thanks Louie for his input before tipping him. Glomgold then laughs after Scrooge messes up his shot thanks to Louie shouting at him and it lands in the weeds surrounded by magical runes. Glomgold tells Scrooge to take the penalty so they can go back, but Scrooge insists on playing it where it lands and inadvertently triggers the runes, causing them to be transported to a magical golf realm. Examining their surroundings, they notice two glowing balls, which shock Glomgold each time he tries touching them with his golf club. After picking up two nearby wooden clubs, two kelpies named Briar and Bramble arrive and explain how the realm was created and whoever finishes the course first will win the Druid's Cup, proving they are the greatest golfer in every plane of reality. Enticed, Glomgold and Scrooge compete against each other for it, with Dewey subing for Scrooge on a few holes after displaying some natural talent and Glomgold repeatedly gets hurt by the supernatural traps on the course or his own incompetence. On the final hole, the mist following them catches up to Glomgold as he is gloating and turns him into stone. Dewey manages to sink the ball into final hole, sending them back home. Glomgold fires Louie for letting him turn to stone, after he helps Glomgold free the lower half of his body, which is still encased in stone. In "McMystery at McDuck McManor!", Glomgold is invited to Scrooge's birthday party, where he and the other guests (Ma Beagle and Mark Beaks) wear costumes to hide their identities. After Huey discovers someone snuck behind stage and opened Black Arts Beagle's Abyss Box that Scrooge was in prior to disappearing, he uncovers Glomgold and suspects him as the one who had kidnapped Scrooge during Black Arts Beagle's magic act. Glomgold, however, while confirming that he opened the Abyss Box, states that he was trying to kill Scrooge, not kidnap him. At that point both Ma Beagle and Glomgold state their hatred of Beakley and their fondness of Scrooge's deceased butler Duckworth before Beaks takes a selfie with Scrooge's other enemies. Glomgold explains that after he received an invitation to the party he scrambled to come up with a plan but he ran out of time so he just shoved a bomb in a box and gift wrapped it as a present. Glomgold tried to give it to Scrooge during the magic act, but he disappeared before he could and just then the bomb explodes next to Scrooge's cake, which lands on top of Glomgold and he admits it isn't his best work/ He later vanished mysteriously upon being accused as the true mastermind behind Scrooge's disappearance, following the same thing happening to Beaks and soon to Ma Beagle as well. Glomgold is last seen being kicked out of the mansion by Duckworth's ghost, as he and Scrooge were truly behind the latter's disappearance. In "Who is Gizmoduck?!", Glomgold has Gizmoduck (going by Waddleduck at the time) paint a portrait of him after using the Waddle phone app to call him for help. In "The Shadow War!", Glomgold's shadow is among those summoned by Magica to aid her in her scheme. He grabs hold of his shadow as it tries to join Magica, but is flung out of his office and into the sea. Season 2 In "The Ballad of Duke Baloney!", an amnesiac Glomgold is found by a couple named Fisher and Mann and becomes a fishmonger named Duke Baloney. Louie and Webby discover Glomgold's new persona and grow suspicious of him, even bringing Scrooge to meet with Glomgold, but Scrooge lets Glomgold off the hook. However, when Glomgold attempts to save Webby and Louie in a storm, his memories return and he nearly kills Webby. Afterwards, he retakes his company from the CFO, Zan Owlson, and makes a deal with Scrooge about who will become the richer of the two, lest the winner take the loser's company. Scrooge initially refuses until Glomgold pulls out his gold money clip, revealing he was the boy who stole it years ago. In "Storkules in Duckburg!", Glomgold is targeted and abducted by harpies (because harpies are after the most precious items to people- in Glomgold's case, himself). Though he is eventually saved by Storkules and Louie despite initially refusing to pay them, Glomgold accidentally sues himself over this. In "The 87 Cent Solution!", Glomgold and Owlson attend a meeting at McGold Enterprises to run a charity both Scrooge and Glomgold run. Glomgold is asleep as Owlson tries to keep him focused on running the charity so she wakes him up. Glomgold tries to recruit Owlson to concoct another scheme to make more money than Scrooge and win the bet, but Owlson refuses and tries to convince Glomgold that his schemes are not the way to beat Scrooge. Owlson tells him he needs to be calm, poised and respectable, like Scrooge, just as Scrooge barges into the room and accuses Glomgold of stealing 87 cents from his money bin. Owlson tells Scrooge that Glomgold has been with her all morning so it couldn't be him, but Scrooge isn't convinced and tells them to leave so he can investigate the theft. Scoorge's quest for the thief drives him to act in a paranoia-induced frenzy claiming someone is messing with him, leading to bad press for his company and driving investors from his company to Glomgold. Glomgold is eventually named the richest duck in the world after enough investors join Glomgold Industries and he can't wait to rub this in Scrooge's face when he hears a news report saying Scrooge just died of "gold fever". The next day, Glomgold attends Scrooge's funeral in a flashy suit and unlike the others, he dances with joy and gloats at Scrooge's death, infuriating everyone else in attendance until Owlson pulls him into his seat and gives him a lollipop. Huey gets up and delivers an eulogy and Glomgold listens as he says they tried to consider Scrooge wasn't paranoid, but that they ultimately dismissed it as no one could be that devious and brilliant. Glomgold then stands up and shouts he did it and gloats to everyone present and explains how he pulled it off. When Glomgold first entered McDuck Enterprises to plan the charity, he picked up a pocket watch he found after it fell of a cart filled with scientific inventions to be thrown away. When Owlson was talking to him he fiddled with it and pressed the button on top and all of time freezes, so Glomgold leaves McDuck Enterprises to explore the outside. Glomgold initially thinks everyone is messing with him and spends twelve months engaged in a staring contest with a frozen baby. He eventually grows tired and heads back to McDuck Enterprises and gets back into his seat laying his head down and accidentally hits the button again, restoring the normal flow of time. Owlson wakes him up and Glomgold hits the button again and realizes he acquired a time-stopping pocket watch he calls the Time Teaser. Glomgold tries to steal Scrooge's entire fortune using the Time Teaser but only manages to take 87 cents. When he resets time again and Scrooge starts accuses him of stealing the 87 cents in a crazy manor, Glomgold realizes he can use the Time Teaser to drive Scrooge insane. To accomplish this he plants a fake entry in Huey's book making everyone else think Scrooge is suffering from a made up disease called "gold fever". Glomgold then dresses up in a devil suit and messes with Scrooge's sanity further through various pranks and stunts only Scrooge noticed until Scrooge finally went off the deep end. To his own surprise however, Scrooge's corpse gets up from the casket and smacks him in the face. The corpse is revealed to be Manny and Scrooge attended the wake in disguise. It is revealed that after spending a day resting, Scrooge and his family realized what Glomgold was doing and faked Scrooge's death to trick Glomgold into confessing to fraud, making Scrooge the richest duck in the world again. Glomgold attacks Scrooge in anger and they fall out a window and accidentally activating the Time Teaser, only this time they also reversed the effects, freezing Scrooge and Glomgold in time. Scrooge's housekeeper gets Scrooge to safety before activating the Time Teaser again, leaving Glomgold to fall down. Scrooge takes takes the 87 cents and licks Glomgold's glasses and puts them back on him in revenge for one of his pranks and leaves him as Glomgold is in pain from the fall. In "Happy Birthday, Doofus Drake", Glomgold attends Doofus Drake's birthday party with a puppet called Sharkbomb, pretending it is his rebellious son to get a gift bag filled with gold and jewels. Glomgold initially deceives Doofus alongside Beaks (with his fake robot son Boyd) and Louie (with Goldie pretending to be his aunt), but Glomgold's constant arguing with his "son" makes him easy prey for Louis and Goldie to expose him. Louie tells Sharkbomb that Goldie has a crush on Glomgold, which results in Glomgold starting a fight with Sharkbomb, ending with Glomgold ripping Sharkbomb's head off and revealing he is a puppet. Glomgold awkwardly puts the head back as Doofus activates a trapdoor to eject Glomgold from the party and Glomgold grabs the ledge with Sharkbomb's mouth. Glomgold desperately tells Sharkbomb not to let go, but Sharkbomb replies to not tell him what to do, causing him to let go. Personality Glomgold is about as wealthy as he is determined and focused on defeating Scrooge and usurping his position as the richest duck in the world. In fact, unlike other depictions of Glomgold, this version's main motivation is his total obsession with either killing or beating Scrooge, and thus he puts less focus on scheming up ways to make money and more on devising death traps and ways to befall his nemesis. He makes no attempt to hide his goals unless he is pretending to be on Scrooge's side (and even then, he doesn't do a very good job), and is bold enough to try and blow up Scrooge's office on live television. He even claims that trying to kill Scrooge is his "whole thing"; implying that he really doesn't have much other motivation in life. Outside of trying to outright kill Scrooge, Glomgold is concerned with beating him at just about anything, be it treasure hunting, sports, and even the pursuit of love and happiness. He takes great pride in even the most minor of victories, like when Scrooge lets him win a coin toss in "The Missing Inks of Moorshire!", and thinks that his accomplishments will anger or invoke the jealousy of his rival. This is yet again seen in the aforementioned episode when he hires Louie as his caddie, claiming Scrooge's own flesh and blood has turned against him, and in "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!", he loves to make Scrooge envious by getting together with his ex-girlfriend Goldie O' Gilt (excessively ignorant to the fact that she doesn't like him), though Scrooge denies this. In spite of his failures, Glomgold is arrogant enough to believe that he has the upper hand at any given moment and that this may lead to Scrooge's downfall. Thus, he is totally enraged whenever his plot is foiled or when Scrooge outsmarts him, as well as whenever he loses or appears to be losing. He hates being ignored and treated like a third wheel, too, and buts into a situation whenever he can if he feels attention is being drawn away from him. His own narcissism is shown to totally warp his own perception of himself, as, in all of his paraphernalia, plans, and even his own mind, he views himself as tall, handsome and attractive, while Scrooge is often left poor and defeated by him. He also frequently concocts excessively long speeches to exemplify his victory, which usually just end up boring Scrooge and his other enemies. Despite his incompetence and overconfidence, Glomgold can be quite clever and resourceful, like in "Woo-oo!", where he hires Donald Duck to work for him only to use him as a hostage when Scrooge gains the upper hand. In the same episode, he also turns on his own henchmen and leaves them to drown in Atlantis, proving his claims of his employees being the greatest treasure of all nothing but a farce, and in "Moonvasion" where even though General Lunaris had seen through all of Scrooge's plans, Glomgold's stupidity from his unorthodox plans helped thwart Lunaris' plans due to their unpredictable nature, though Glomgold was also trying to use this incident as a way to get his company back, after having previously lost his bet with Scrooge. Also, despite his hatred of Scrooge, he does have genuine respect for the latter's butler, Duckworth, and remembers him quite fondly. Quotes Trivia *Glomgold's real name, Duke Baloney, is a reference to the Duke of Baloni; a character from the original comics who was described as the second richest duck in the world prior to Glomgold's introduction. *In the "Dewey Dew-Night" online shorts, there is a recurring joke in which Dewey apologizes to Glomgold for bumping him off the show, accompanied by the latter shouting "What?!" in response. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Love Rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Misogynists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Disciplinarians Category:Big Bads Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Necessary Evil